


Baby blue

by Hyunjeeks



Series: Like you hung the stars in the sky [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Felix, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Felix, Little Space, Mention of Past Abuse, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Thumb-sucking, little jisung, mention of pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjeeks/pseuds/Hyunjeeks
Summary: Adventures sometime begin with a bumps in the road but we overcome them in the end.Alternative-Jisung and Felix come out as littles
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone
Series: Like you hung the stars in the sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Baby blue

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT- i have edited out a certain character. If you happen to see his name please tell me so that i can remove it, thank you

Jisung knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong and weird and if anyone found out he would certainly feel the repercussions. It hadn't been long since he discovered this side of himself, only a month or so. 

One night he had just mindlessly been scrolling through twitter, curious to see the fans responses to his newly dyed hair which was now a dark blue. While doing so, he came across an edit from a fan, the selfie he had posted earlier but with rosy cheeks and some thing in his mouth.

A closer look at it and he disclosed that this odd object was in fact, a pacifier. His nose scrunched up in question, why the hell would anyone edit a picture of him with a pacifier in his mouth. The caption of said picture made him curious “why does his new hair make him look even little-er?!?!” little? yeah he wasn't the tallest nor the biggest but he definitely wasn't not small or little.  
And being who he is, he decided to look up ‘being little’. The first few searches were talking about sizes, how tall a person can be, nothing special and he was going to close the browser page, that was, until he laid eyes on a certain page title, ‘little space and all there is to know’. That’s when he fell down a rabbit hole. That’s when he discovered he wanted to try age regression.

A few days after his newly found information, he had tested it out and to his surprise, he had fallen into this headspace.

Now here he was, locked in chan’s studio. He had been trying to write some lyrics but had been staring at the same blank page for almost half an hour, trying to dig through this brain for any sort of idea. His efforts were fruitless. 

His eyes drifted to the blanket he had stuffed in the corner, hopping to never regress again because every time he did and came out of headspace, he always felt gross and stupid for doing something so weird. He had vowed to himself that he wouldn’t do it anymore but every time he was alone in the studio, he caved. This time was no different.

He sighed, closing his book and pushing it off to the side and grabbing the blanket. It’s a soft blue with a little star sewn on each corner. He had fallen in love with it, after coming across a special site online. Before he knew it, the item was in his cart and he was checking out.

He made himself comfortable on the couch, covering himself with the blanket and putting a random kid’d show on his phone. His thumb pressed between his lips as he felt his head go fuzzy, the sounds of the show lulling him to sleep, little giggles passing through his lips as he drifted off. All he felt was soft, calm and small.

✧*:·ﾟ✧

Chan was the only left awake as per usual. His brain never stopped going, a never endless flow of thoughts that he always needed to get out. Thats how he found himself, quietly typing away on his laptop at 3 in the morning. 

He was however, very tired, the only thing really keeping him awake right now was the fact that he was waiting for Jisung to get back from the studio. The younger had texted him a while again, assuring him that hell be back by 2:30. His leg had been bouncing incessantly.

Enough was enough. He quietly put his things away, grabbing his coat, putting his shoes on and a face mask before heading out the door.

✧*:·ﾟ✧

When entering, he did expect to find Jisung asleep, what he didn’t expect however, was to find the younger boy with a thumb in his mouth, something playing from his phone. He went to turn off whatever video was playing only to find out it was a kid’s show. He was confused for a little bit before the realization dawned on him, was Jisung a little? 

He didn’t have much time to think about it though as the boy in question stirred in his sleep, little noises coming from him. 

“Jisung-ah, can you wake up please? we need to go back to the dorms.”

He tried to speak as softly as possible because if Jisung was actually a little, he knows the younger would be frightened by him. He did have limited knowledge with the topic only because he had come across a blog when he was still in school.

“H-hyung?”

Chan could see the emotions pass through his eyes. Confusion morphing into fear. He took the thumb out of his mouth and pushed the blanket covering his body, pushing it as far away from himself as possible.

“Y-you, you weren’t supposed to see this.. I’m s-so sorry, oh god you-“ “shh, Jisung-ah calm down, you don’t need to apologize, you don’t need to be sorry. Hey, hey calm down, you’re fine.”

Jisung hadn’t realized that he was crying until he felt Chan’s fingers brush his cheeks. The older kept talking to him, trying to calm him down during his panic.

“I promise h-hyung i’ll never d-do it again.”

For a moment, Chan felt puzzled, why would Jisung stop doing this? 

“Why would you stop Sung? what is ‘this’ exactly?”

Of course Chan had a very clear idea of what this was but he needed to be certain before saying anything else or acting on impulse. Jisung’s eyes flickered from the blanket that was tossed to the corner of the couch behind Chan and back to the leader’s face, cheeks warming up.

“I ahh… I’m a little. It’s a headspace that-“ “It’s okay Sungie, you don’t need to keep going, I know what it is. Now-“

He cut himself off, reaching for his phone in his pocket, the screen flashing 3:43. They had to leave and go back to the dorms and sleep. They could talk tomorrow, they only had practice in the morning.

“Let’s go home and sleep okay? We can talk tomorrow after practice, but we really need to sleep because we have to wake up for 7.” Jisung nodded, eyes drooping. 

Both of them got up, Chan grabbed the discarded blanket and made sure that Jisung had everything before leaving and locking the door behind them.

✧*:·ﾟ✧

Everything went smoothly the next morning, albeit a little groggy, Jisung got through it well although Chan did pay attention to him more than usual.  
✧*:·ﾟ✧

When they ended up pilling into the dorm, he rushed into the bathroom, desperate to wash off the sweat. When he got back to his room, he was met with chan sitting on his bed.

“Hey hyung, what d’you need?”

The older smiled while patting the spot next to him for Jisung to sit. The younger did as told, swallowing the nerves bubbling up. 

“You wanna explain your headspace to me? If not that’s fine.. i’m just curious.” “It’s fine hyung… I just don’t understand why you want to. It’s weird and gross and I told myself i was gonna stop-“ “Uh uh, I need you to stop that right now. Don’t ever talk badly about yourself or something that you clearly enjoy.”

Jisung sighed. He’s starting to think things over. If his hyung doesn’t think he’s weird maybe it’s okay to like it after all? 

“So uhm… I don’t really know what to say..” Chan hums “How about you start by telling me what age you feel when in your headspace? what do you like, why you do it, do you want some one taking care of you, stuff like that?”

Jisung nods, a little overwhelmed but for some reason he feels calm, Chan’s tone of voice having an effect on him for sure.

“ I’m maybe like 3 to 5 years old I guess? I tend to suck on things and i like watching cartoons… but I haven’t been able to do much else because, you know, I’ve been staying locked up in the studio every time, so there isn’t much for me to do,,”

There’s a bit of silence that fills. Jisung can hear the blood rushing through his ears, the nerves getting the best of him a little, letting his mind start to slip.

“I would like to have a caregiver though and I don’t do it for stress or anything like that… I just like the feeling of not having to worry? S’kinda feels floaty.. s’nice”

He blushes, noticing his speech changing. That hasn’t happened before because he usually doesn’t talk during his headspace.

“Would you be comfortable telling the others?”

That question brings him closer and closer to his headspace, his fingers fidgeting. He’s not completely opposed to telling the others, he just, he’s incredibly nervous and scared that everyone will hate him. 

He nods nonetheless.

“I.. can.. do you mind telling them? I don’t think i’ll be able to say much in front of everyone”

Chan nods, smiling. He can see the change in the other though, his constant fidgeting, his eyes darting around the room. He reaches for Jisung’s hand and takes his phone out, sending a text to the group chat.

They wait a few minutes, Chan letting the other calm down a little, seeing the tension in the little’s body.

“Are you feeling little right now Sungie?”

The little bites his lip, looking down. Chan tickles his sides a little making the other squeal and giggle.

“Come on Sungie, let’s go see the others”

Sungie nods, head lowering as looks down at his feet.

✧*:·ﾟ✧

When they got to the living room, Chan set him down on the couch next to him as they waited for the rest of the boys to join. As they all started to pile in, Jisung became increasingly nervous, tugging at Chan’s sweater and fiddling with the soft fabric.

“Sooo why are we here Chan hyung? Is there something wrong?” “No, nothing wrong Lix”

Everyone looking around at each other, clearly confused at the current situation. There’s a faint whimper and all the boy’s eyes are on Jisung. They can’t see his face though because said boys is still looking down at his lap.

“Are you okay Jisung?”

Chan clears his throat making everyone direct their attention to him and off the distressed little.

“I need you guys to not freak out okay?”

Collectively everyone nods, Minho’s eyes darting between the leader and Jisung, concern painted across his face.

“Sungie’s an age regressor, in other words, he’s a little. It’s a headspace, where an adult regresses to a younger age mentally to get away from their responsibilities and worries for a while. Some people do it because of stress, some do it because of trauma and others do it just because it feels good to not worry sometimes. In Sungie’s case, he likes to do it because he likes the feeling. It’s a little hard to explain. You don’t need to accept it right away or to like it but please don’t be mean about it.”

There’s a breath he lets out after his small speech, watching his group mates reactions. Some still look a bit confused but he does see one in particular that smiles a little. Felix.

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask, we’re a team and need to be open to each other.” “I-I don’t understand fully what ‘he regresses means’ hyung”

Minho asks and before Chan can speak though, someone cuts in.

“It means he lets himself feel like what a child would feel. Lets his brain disconnect from his adult headspace and allows himself act and think like a child would”

Chan’s eyes get wide at Felix’s response and everyone else giving looks of confusion once again.

“Did you know about Jisung hyung, Lix?” “No… I’m a little too hyung…”

No one speaks for a few seconds, which honestly feels like hours to the both littles and that’s when Jisung finally lifts his up.  
“Lixie little too?” 

And just like that, everyone’s attention is back on Jisung. Felix just nods, cheeks showing a little tint of red matching the other’s pink cheeks.

“you guys ready to hear more or…?”

There were a few eager nods coming from Changbin, Jeongin, Minho and hesitant one from Seungmin and Hyunjin.

“So a little usually but not always, needs some to take care of them and watch over them during the time that they’re in their headspace.”

He catches Felix retract into himself slightly flinching at his words, continuing nonetheless. 

“These people are called caregivers. Like I said, not every little needs or wants a caregiver. Jisungie had told me earlier that he would like to have a caregiver or anyone taking care of him. Lix?”

Said boy’s head shooting up, eyes wide.

“D’you want us to take care of you during headspace?”

All they get in return is a swift shake of the head. Everyone however does notice the slight tension in the younger’s body.

“You okay Lix”

A sigh and another shake of the head is all they get until Hyunjin moves in front of the younger, lifting his head.

“What’s wrong Lix?”

A pause, nervous eyes scanning the room.

“I used to have a caregiver… She didn’t treat me the best though. She would complain a lot and and would be mean and some other stuff, so my little side doesn’t trust caregivers that much anymore..”

Concern is now the main emotions that flashes across the room.

“It’s okay Lix, we won’t push you to do anything you’re not comfortable with okay? Don’t worry, yeah”

Felix nods, a sigh leaving his lips, feeling like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

The next few minutes consist of questions directed towards Jisung, trying to shift the attention from Felix to let the other boy have some space as Hyunjin, who is now sitting next to him, tries to calm him.

When the questions for Jisung, some do start asking Felix as the other had calmed.

“How old do you regress Lix?” “1 to 4 I’d say? it depends really…”

“Anything you’d like using?” “mhh…. a pacifier maybe? soft toys and like baby stuff..”

His cheeks flush a darker red, not wanting to elaborate. As the questions continue, they all seem to warm up to the idea. Everyone seemingly wanting to help the regressors.

✧*:·ﾟ✧

That night, Jisung and Felix had fallen asleep in the same bed while talking about their headspaces, feeling like an immense weight had been pulled from their shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for scenarios please comment! Anyways, thank you for reading~


End file.
